Kantai Quest
by mayurie
Summary: Laut? Kapal? Lupakan semua itu dan masuki dunia yang penuh dengan sihir dan petualangan. Bersama Admiral dan para gadis yang siap membantunya (kadang), mereka akan membawa kalian menuju dunia baru. Ya, inilah Kantai Quest!
1. Party Members

Party Member;

 **[Leader] Yokosuka-class human: Admiral**

Seorang manusia biasa yang berubah gila setelah bertemu dengan anggota party-nya. Peran tambahan, Tsukkomi.

(Admiral: Ou, senang bertemu.)

.

 **[Fighter] Kongou-class battleship: Kongou**

Pesaing nomer satu dari satu untuk cintanya milik Admiral. Masakannya merupakan high-grade poison yang bisa dijual mahal ke pasar gelap.

(Kongou: Admiraaal—!)

.

 **[Archer] Kaga-class aircraft carrier: Kaga**

Pemanah kelas satu yang putus cinta dengan Akagi-lope-lopenya, sekarang galau dan hobi makan. Jangan sebut nama Akagi di depannya.

(Kaga: Hmw? Adwa aha?)

.

 **[Mage] Akatsuki-class destroyer: Verniy**

Sosok serba putih seperti malaikat, tapi hatinya hitam seperti arang. Hobi melemparkan high-level explosion spell ke teman satu party.

(Verniy: Khorosho.)

.

 **[Healer] Myoukou-class heavy cruiser: Ashigara**

Single tapi terlihat seperti janda. Akan keluar party setelah mendapatkan pasanga—pfft, maaf, bahkan saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

(Ashigara: Pasanganku, aku datang!)

.

 **[Nuker] Kuma-class torpedo cruiser: Ooi**

Kitakami-seksual. Sampai sekarang tidak ada anggota party yang pernah bertemu Kitakami, tapi semuanya sudah hafal 1001 fakta tentangnya.

(Ooi: Haah… haah, Kitakami-san—)

.

 **[Thief] Sendai-class light cruiser: Sendai**

Background character, si maniak night battle (atau yasen). Tidak sering muncul, tapi sekali muncul caps lock jebol semua.

(Sendai: YASEN DAAA—!)

* * *

 **a/n; halo halo, author kembali lagi ke fandom kancolle dengan fanfic drabble baru. guaranteed (mungkin) komedi dan humor, semoga ini bisa membuat kalian tertawa.**

 **dan yang paling penting—ini drabble, ok? _DRABBLE_**


	2. First Quest

**QUEST 1: KILL ONE ENEMY FLEET**

"Hm, lebih baik ke area yang lebih mudah dulu kan, Ooyodo?" Admiral bertanya kepada NPC Ooyodo yang hanya tersenyum. "Yah, aku tidak berpikir kalau kamu akan menjawab saat kamu bertugas menjadi NPC, tapi paling tidak tolonglah mengangguk atau apa—"

 **Stab!**

"K-Kukira jantungku akan berhenti...!" Admiral berkata dengan mata yang lebar, melihat anak panah yang baru saja melewatinya sekarang tertancap di dinding yang ada di belakang NPC Ooyodo. "Ooyodo, bisa tolong ambilkan panah itu?"

Hening.

"Hah..." Admiral menghela nafas, berjalan dan mengambil kertas yang diikat ke anak panah itu. "Pasti ulah Kaga... walaupun aku bisa membayangkan Kongou atau Ooi melempar ini..."

.

[Admiral. Meminta bantuan suplai secepatnya.

Kaga.]

.

Admiral melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Kaga yang mengintip dari ambang pintu.

 **Tick.**

"Kamu pikir siapa yang menghabiskan suplai kita tadi malam, hah!?"

"Munch, munch…"

.

.

 **QUEST START!**

.

.

"Akwu tiydak akwan menyeurahkkwan tempwat inyi." Kaga bergumam sambil melepaskan anak panahnya yang berubah menjadi peri dengan sayap yang melempar granat ke I-class berupa puding belut buatan Kongou yang mengeluarkan asap ungu.

"Kaga! Berhenti makan saat kita pergi untuk Quest!"

"AYO BERTARUNG SAMPAI MALAM!" Sendai berkata dengan bersemangat, melempar kunainya ke arah musuh.

"Sendai! Jangan berteriak! Dan seharusnya kamu bersembunyi untuk sneak attack kan!?"

Dan puding belut bertemu dengan Sendai.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

"GYAAAHH—!"

"Sendaaaiii—! Oi Kaga, kamu ingin mengenai siapa sebenarnya!?"

"H-Hah... hah..." Ooi memeluk dakimakura Kitakami dengan erat, merintih dan membuat suara-suara yang mengundang kesalahpahaman. "Kitakami-san, Kitakami-san...!"

Sebelum sang Leader bisa menegur Ooi, mulai terjadi adegan yang melibatkan Ooi, dakimakura, dan air liur—banyak air liur.

"—aku akan memalingkan mataku."

 **Boom!**

"V-Verniy, itu Kongou—!"

"Khorosho," Verniy mengangkat kedua jempolnya dengan ekspresi bangga—entah bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ekspresi bangga dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, tapi itu berhasil. "Berhasil, Admiral."

"Apanya yang _berhasil_ hah!?"

"B-Burning L-Love—"

 **Smack!**

"Kongooou—! Oi, Ashigara—heal, heal!"

"Harus dapat pasangan, harus dapat pasangan…" gumam Ashigara yang melihat sebuah kertas berisi nama-nama pria di guild Yokosuka yang entah dia dapatkan darimana. "Yonehara—nama macam apa itu…"

(A/N: Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila ada yang bernama Yonehara disini. Dan apa ada yang mengerti referensinya—Yonehara, kalian tahu? Tidak? Oke…)

Admiral menepuk dahinya, dan mengangkat tangannya dengan pose terserah-sajalah, berjalan ke arah Ooi. "Sudah. Aku menyerah."

 **Push.**

"Kyah!?"

 **Smack!**

 **Squish!**

Ta-kyuu berhenti menyeringai ke arah sang Nuker saat dia sadar bahwa apa yang dia injak adalah dakimakura Kitakami.

["Meep."]

 **"** **Berani-beraninya kamu menginjak Kitakami-san—!"**

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

* * *

 **QUEST: KILL ONE ENEMY FLEET**

 **(COMPLETED!)**

[Admiral menendang Ooi ke arah musuh dengan wajah aku-serahkan-semuanya-padamu, dimana setelah itu sang Nuker mengamuk dan hampir saja berubah menjadi Chi-kyuu karena dakimakura-nya diinjak oleh Ta-kyuu.

Admiral belajar dari tindakan ini—mendapatkan heavy damage setelahnya, sehingga uang reward dipakai untuk biaya pengobatan Admiral, Sendai, dan Kongou. Dan tidak lupa Ta-kyuu yang meminta pertanggungjawaban atas overkill dari si Kitakami-seksual Nuker.]


End file.
